It Was A Dark And Stormy Night
by WolvesFire77
Summary: Earth seamed so calm and nice! Why does it have to be all mean now?" Just a little one shot dealing with Bluestreak after he makes landfall.


Author's Notes: Wow...the first story I just dove head first into. Seriously I didn't write it out in advance, plan it out, nothing. Just sat at my computer and wrote. I'm sorry to say that this is an attempt to get me out of writer's block. All this historical stuff I'm being forced to write in class is draining me and when I do find time to sit down and write...nothing comes to me.

This is placed after the first movie, and considering I'm a major Jazz fangirl _(hey he's right up there with Prowl and Barricade)_ I couldn't leave him dead.

Anyway please proceed to the story!

* * *

The forces of nature decided to unleash her display of power as volts of electricity struck out of the sky, leaving an audio shattering roar in her wake. Flashes of light lit up the dark sky, shining over the sheets of pounding droplets that threw themselves head first into reality.

Another clash of power hailed the frightened youngling as he burried himself further under the metal berth, wings creating a soft _*tap* *tap* *tap*_as the tips quickly met the floor in the youngling's shivers.

He knew that when he joined the convoy answering Optimus' hail to come to earth that he should have been prepared for unexpected things, but Primus!

You could practicly feel every tone the roaring sent through the walls. He'd tried ignoring it, but it seamed that only provoked the cries of nature.

***CLASH***

"AAAHHHHH!"

He shot out of his room, running down the corridor with his homecoming gift: an autobot sized tan and white rabbit. He slipped to a hurried stop at a rather large door and jitterly knocked, not being able to stop the trembling in his high doorwings as the clashes continued to threaten his existence. He buried the front of his face into the back of his rabbit's furry head, totally missing the sound of the door cycling open or the grogginess of the other mech.

"Bl...Bluestreak?"

The littler's head shot up, but the moment the walls shook from another violent roar he jumped forward; tightly wrapping his arms around the other and burring his head into the other's chest plate. Prowl stared at the trembling mass clinging to him with confusion. It all clicked in his processor a second later and a small smile played across his lips. Prowl returned the embrace as he rubbed the back of the youngling's head soothingly.

"Oh Blue."

"I-I-I'm'ma scared Prowl."

He was ushered in, not letting go of the older mech.

"Why are you so scared Blue?" asked the other's soft voice.

"I-I-I don't k-know. B-B-But...Earth seamed so calm and nice! Why does it have to be all mean now!?"

"It's not being mean Blue. It's...think of it as rounds of laughter. Primus is our god correct?"

"Uh-huh."

"And gods must be big mechs correct?"

"Uh-huh. Bigger than Prime."

Prowl chuckled as he looked down.

"Yes, bigger than Prime indeed. Well...when he laughs...don't you think it should be something related to this? The thunder?"

"So...Earth is...laughing?"

"You could think of it like that, yes."

Another loud clash sounded around the old air force base causing the grey and blue mech to cling to the black and white.

"W-Well I don't wanna be alone Prowl."

Thunder roared yet again, only resulting in the younger whimpering as he buried his head further into the taller mech's chassis, and tightened his already tight grip around the grey waist. Prowl laid his right arm around the other and used his free hand to rub at his tired ice blue optics. He knew why Blue had come. He always knew.

"Alright, you can stay with me, but only if you recharge. I had a very long, hard week and I have early patrol in the morning."

He looked down and saw the other smiling eagerly up at him. The younger nodded and followed Prowl to the berth. Prowl pried Bluestreak off him and bent down, pulling the berth away from the wall to make room for his doorwings for when he laid down on his side. After all his berth was big enough for even Prime, but not big enough for two doorwinged mechs. He lifted the thermal blanket up and gestured for the smaller to lay down.

He watched as Bluestreak quite literally jumped into the berth and snuggled with his stuffed earth animal as he settled on his right side. Prowl patiently waited till Bluestreak was still and comfortable before tucking the ends of the thermal blanket under the younger, keeping in mind his doorwings. He dragged his pedes as he walked around the berth. Lifting up his side of the thermal blanket he laid himself down, allowing the excess blanket to hang on his limp doorwings. He shuffled here and twisted there but soon he found a comfortable position where he could be facing the Nissan.

About to offline his optics Prowl noticed the unmistakable soft glow of Bluestreaks identical ice blue optics. Raising an optical ridge, Prowl slowly began to ask.

"Blue? What's-"

But he was silenced when the smaller immediately snuggled into him in an awkuard hug, shutting off his optics in the process. Another thunder sounded off and Prowl noticed Bluestreak didn't cringe or whimper, not even try and hide himself into his chest plate. He gazed down and saw his younger cocreation was already fast in recharge. Old memory files had started to slowly play in his processor upon seeing his sleeping sibling, clinging to him for dear life.

He reached back and rubbed between Bluestreak's wings when he felt the smaller shudder or go rigid. It was an old trick he learned to manipulate over the vorns, using it when he was a sparkling on the verge of tears or a mech tenser than a coiled spring. Either way, it worked then, and it still works now.

Shifting his head to the left, Prowl shuttered his optics and started to initiate his own recharge sequence once again.

"Good Night Blue."

Bluestreak mumbled something and held on tighter to Prowl's waist with his little rabbit tight in his clutches.

\\~x~//

"Morning Prowl. Ooohhh...you don't look too good. Did you get a good recharge last night?"

Prowl slowly looked up from his cube of warm energon to the not-so-vacant seat in front of him. He nodded once to his company showing his acknowledgments as he shifted in his chair.

"Hello Mirage."

He took a sip of his energon and flared his wings, trying to get the ache out of his hinges from them not being properly supported from last night's recharge.

"You sure your ok? You look kinda...tired. Was Patrol that fragged?"

"Mirage, its to the point now where I can be fully recharged and mechs will still say I look tired. I'll be fine once I get back to work though. And no, patrol with Hound was as exciting as patrol can be. The mud was a severe displeasure. Though the rain settled everything before we arrived back."

"Oh...if you say-"

**"PROWL!"**

The mechs occupying the room jumped as they turned around towards the doors and the sudden jolt of the noise caused Prowl to almost fall out of his chair. He flared his wings yet again feeling the sore pains and looked up to smile weakly at his mate.

"Hello there Jazz."

He grew worried as Jazz continued to glare at him, visor a bright shade of blue and heavy set frown in place.

"How did the mission go?"

Jazz growled and roughly grabbed ahold of Prowl's wing, pulling the Charger out of the half filled rec. room yelping in pain.

"I take it it did not go as planned?" Said Prowl through gritted teeth.

"I can't beleive you! You couldn't wait one day! One fraggin' day!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You slagger! I can't believe...ugh!"

Jazz swivled him around so they could face each other once they arrived in the hall.

"Why Prowl? Why'd ya go an do it? A-Am I not good enough?"

"Enough what? Jazz make sense!"

"Just tell me...why...why Bluestreak? Is it cause he's younger than me? Is he more flexible? Is he more cheerful? Why him Prowl?"

"What? What about Bluestreak?"

Jazz growled and made obscene hand jesters;throwing his hands in the air and making sounds akin to: 'wha-ugh-meah-ahn-but chu-eh-whe-why-eho-ahh'

Prowl stared at his smaller mate, watching him sputter jibberish like a confused sparkling and sit on the verge of sobbing. He reached out and gently set his hands high on Jazz's arm, pulling him in and seeing the other avert his gaze.

"Jazz..."

He wrapped his arms around the other; feeling the tenseness in his frame.

"Jazz please...I can't make out what I've done to have you so upset with me. But please Love."

He leaned down and nuzzled the curve of the silver mech's neck.

"Please Love."

"Am I?"

Prowl stilled, letting the confusion temporarily take control of his vocalizer.

"What?"

He pulled back to stare into Jazz's hidden optics.

"Am I still your love? Or have I been replaced?"

He tried pulling out of the other's grip but Prowl was having none of it.

"Damn it Jazz! Why are you acting this way? Of coarse your my Love! You and you only! Your my everything! My life! My day and night! My entire being! Everything! I wouldn't be able to be Prowl without you Jazz."

The silver mech yanked his arms out of the Charger's hands and faced him, glare firmly settled on his features.

"Then why'd I find him in our berth! Why did you have him wrapped in your arms?! Why'd you 'face with him! _**WHY**_ PROWL!"

Prowl stared wide optics down at the smaller.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You thought I didn't see, well I did. Saw those smiles on your faces. The way he held onto you. You know, after a mission like that, and especially going through a storm like that, I would have thought that I could be able to at least recharge with my bondmate, well it looks like I was wr-"

Jazz stopped when he saw Prowl's mirth; laughing behind his hand.

"_So now he's laughing at me!? Geez, guess I don't really know Prowl after-"_

"You thought _-hahaha-_ I interfaced with him?"

The silver mech turned fully towards the smiling Charger.

"Jazz, we just merely recharged. Trust me, I would never do something like that with Bluestreak. Besides, I didn't even get much recharge without you there. The storm merely frightened Bluestreak out of his recharge cycle and he was seeking comfort. That is all."

"But why you? I mean I understand the kid looks up ta ya but...that's kinda personal...and why'd ya allow it in the first place!?"

Prowl smiled and tilted his head a little, knowing his mate couldn't resist his smile.

"Because I was the only one he could go to. When we were younglings the rare acid storms we received back in Praxus would scare Bluestreak, so he ran to me, seeing as our creators were always away. So he would always-"

"Wait, wait, wait! Just hold your turbo-horses! Wait...he's your...cocreation?"

"Yes."

"Your brother."

"Yes."

"Your sibling?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

The smaller jumped forward and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, settling his head a top his split chassis. Prowl settled his arms around the other's shoulders, placing his head atop the other's: right between Jazz's protruding head antennas.

"Well...I thought you of all mechs would have known that."

There was a soft awkward silence before Jazz pulled back to look at the black and white mech.

"What's that suppose to mean Prowler?"

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes so...just a little snippet of something that was summoned to the front of my head as I avoided my homework today. Hey I would consider trying to get rid of writer's block homework. Anyway as I've said this was just a _free-time-mess-around thing _so...yeah.

Anyway....thanks for reading!

I've been wondering this, but how much easier would it be if there was a genre named "Fluff"? Just a random thought that popped into my head while posting this.


End file.
